


The world is watching

by Rhaenyra01



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Arya Stark, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaenyra01/pseuds/Rhaenyra01
Summary: Arya has landed to Westeros and seaks for revenge and home. A blue winter rose lies in the Wall, a bird awaits in despair, the last wolves cubs are running from the deathly winter. A pact of fire has been made, the dragons are comming to take the throne from the hands of the lioness. The doors of the death ones are open as winter turns out to be the enemy of life.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Arya**

The Twins were full of servants running around the keep, the courtyard is clear as I walk wearing the face of a farm girl who suffered pox in her early years, someone who I encountered early taking her last breath in the woods due to lack of food in her family table, apparently war have destroyed their fields.

As I try to sneak my way to the castle, noises of fumbling clothes and moans seeps through a closed door near the kitchen, sadly its the only way to get in, I have no choice but to enter. There is no one but a Frey boy between the legs of a kitchen maid, how fortunate for me I think as I try to posed as a surprised virginal girl.

The girl screams by getting caught fucking with one of her superiors and pushes the young lord aside to run as fast as her skinny legs can. I am left alone with the angry faced boy who must not be thirty years old. "Who the fuck are you? Speak to me you damned cunt, you have nothing but disrespect me. I´m talking to you, answer your lord!"

So he is indeed Lord Walder Frey son, not a bannermen, what a wonder I think. It doesn´t pass but mere seconds when a male voice is heard behind me as the door is closed. "Where the seven´s hells were you, I´ve been looking you for ages Waldron?!, "Who´s these lass?, mind sharing the fun with your brother" he says as he reaches for a lock of my hair while massaging my face. "Why not Walder, she has done nothing but cockblocking me. Serves you right, why the face? An honor would it be to lay with your lord after what you did bitch" next thing I´m being tossed me to the wall.

There is a deathly silence, apparently no one in the kitchen, “I don´t think so m´lord, for the death has come for both of you, winter has come for House Frey", I say as I draw Needle from the back of my cape. The time of the wolf has come to devour the sheeps, only silence will reign in the keep tonight for no Frey will walk these earth forever.


	2. Author´s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news of the fic and upcomming ones

I´m so sorry if I couldn´t continue with this story due to being full with college. As soon as I´m can find some little time to write, I´ll give you new chapters.  
Also wil you be interest to have an AegonxArya dark fic about vampires? Don´t know give some ideas!!  
Good luck and stay safe,  
-Queen R

**Author's Note:**

> These will be kind of a mix between the show and the books, in a way that we could have our cherished finale (no mad daenerys, viserion death, no jon snow=aegon targaryen, or the throne destroyed and bran as ruler because we have suffered enough with it). Hope that you like this piece and let me know if you want me to continue it. It will be set up before the regain of winterfell where there is no Sansa Stark as hostage or even married to Ramsay, hope you like it!  
> Forgive me the spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.


End file.
